List of Ergo Proxy characters
This is a list of characters that appear in the Japanese anime series Ergo Proxy. Main characters ;Re-l Mayer : :Embodiment of the no-nonsense personality, 19-year old (as shown on her profile shown in episode 7) Inspector Re-l Mayer of the is in charge of investigating a series of brutal murders apparently committed by AutoReivs infected with the Cogito Virus. She is also the granddaughter of Donov Mayer, the Regent of Romdo. Given her privileged status, she demands respect from those around her (she addresses Vincent as "o-mae"). Re-l eventually accompanies Vincent on his journey in order to learn more about the mysterious Proxies. Re-l's signature appearance consists of black clothes, black hair and a liberal amount of blue eye-shadow. She eventually gains romantic feelings for Vincent. ;Vincent Law : :An immigrant from Mosk working for Romdo's within the , set up to hunt and dispose of infected AutoReivs. In the first few episodes, Vincent's eyes often appear closed, though once they are opened, are a bright shade of green. He is originally driven to become a Model Citizen, but ultimately fails to suppress the burden of his traumatic past and flees from Romdo. He has a romantic interest in Re-l Mayer. ;Pino : :An infected Companion Type AutoReiv with the mind of a child. Pino was originally owned by Raul Creed and his wife, Samantha, whom Pino served as a surrogate child. She was scheduled for decommissioning after the Creeds were granted a real baby son by the government, but the untimely deaths of Samantha and their baby son at the hands of Monad Proxy leaves Pino infected with the Cogito Virus. She becomes very attached to Vincent early in the series and accompanies him on his journey. Pino possesses long purple hair, green eyes, a child-like physique and often wears a pink cat costume. She is commonly seen playing a melodica. Recurring characters ;Iggy : :An Entourage AutoReiv belonging to Re-l Mayer, Iggy contracted a "weaponized" version of the Cogito Virus and grew to become enraged at Re-l's lack of regard for him. He despises Proxies and blames Vincent for taking Re-l - his sole Raison d'Être - away from him. He develops an unusual state of both loving and hating Re-l, and locks her up to "protect" her, while he attempts to kill Vincent. Re-l escapes after being attacked by an AutoReiv belonging to a Proxy she killed, and the AutoReiv pursues her. The AutoReiv goes into a self-detonation mode, and Iggy sacrifices himself to protect Re-l, leaving little more than his broken head behind (which leaves Iggy conscious to some extent). In the end, not wanting to see Iggy suffer due to the virus, Re-l shoots him and buries his head. ;Raul Creed : :The newly appointed Director-General of the , who reports directly to the Regent. He and his wife took Pino as a surrogate child prior to the beginning of the series. Initially loyal to the system, he comes to despise the ruling order responsible for the city's slow decay and lashes out destructively. His mentality also slowly degenerates, as he frequently has hallucinations of a smirking Vincent Law close by. He is quite skilled and accurate with a pistol (as shown in the beginning scenes of episode 17). He eventually ends up wounded (Due to being somehow stabbed by the fake Re-l Mayer, this is shown when her hands are covered in blood while she is washing her hands in the sink). He then goes in search for Pino, his only surviving loved one, but dies in his search, knocked over by an infected AutoReiv onto a shard of glass and impaled. He dies from his wounds but is found by Kristeva. ;Kristeva : :Raul Creed's Entourage AutoReiv, Kristeva carries out her duties to Raul loyally. She later takes up the role of being Pino's guardian, per Raul's request. ;Daedalus Yumeno : :Chief physician leading the Proxy Research Team, Director of the , and Re-l Mayer's personal physician. Daedalus displays a strange obsession in Re-l Mayer. He has two Entourages, Deleuze and Guattari. In the final episodes, Daedalus has been revealed to have created a fake Re-l as a replacement and gives her wings. He also has shown that he is cracked mentally and that he no longer cares what happens to the world. The fake Re-l is taken over by Monad, and leaves. Daedalus, concluding that Re-l has always left him behind, is crushed by falling rubble. He survives long enough to witness his clone Re-l be incinerated by sunlight and dies. (Another possibility behind the fake Re-l is that she may have been a part of Project ADW and was created using Monad's Amrita cells. This could have led to a rebirth or cloning of Monad similar to Proxy One's creation of Vincent Law.) ;Donov Mayer :Berkeley: :Derrida: :Husserl: :Lacan: :The elderly debilitated (also ) of Romdo City. He speaks by proxy through the voices of 4 Entourages in the form of stone statues (called, as a group, the Council, the and the ) named after famous philosophers: Derrida, Lacan, Husserl and Berkeley. These AutoReivs appear as Michelangelo's statues from the Medici Chapel, two resting on either side of Donov's chamber. Donov is Re-l's grandfather. He is murdered in Episode 21 by Proxy 1, and his Entourage presumably perishes when his house collapsed. Other characters Romdo Dome City ;Dorothy : :Vincent's Entourage AutoReiv. She is killed in Episode 3 by attacking AutoReiv. ;Petro Seller : :Vincent's boss. He dies in the final episodes. ;Cage Seal : :Re-l's boss. ;Samantha Ross : :Raul Creed's wife. She is accidentally killed by Monad during her chase after Vincent, Samantha's throat slashed. The Commune ;Hoody : :The self-appointed leader of the Commune and a compulsive liar. He is intent of getting all the outcasts of Romdo back into the city. He is executed by drones upon arriving at Romdo Dome Bay in Re-l's AHT. (episode 6) ;Quinn : :A woman who lives in the Commune. Some consider her weird. She has a son, Timothy, who is killed. Though she manages to hold off the drone onslaught, she suffers a fatal wound during the firefight and dies in episode 6. ;Timothy : :Quinn's son and a friend of Pino. Shot through the head by a drone in episode 5. ;The Three Villagers : : : :A trio of aged villagers. One is a middle-aged man, another an aged man with grey-brown hair, and an old woman wearing a hat. The old woman is shot dead by aquatic drones, her hat remaining. The men survive but die in the wasteland, buried by Vincent. Proxies ;Ergo Proxy (Vincent) : :Proxy of Death; Ergo Proxy; Creator and Supervisor of Romdo Dome, who left Romdo in the care of Re-l's grandfather to be with Monad Proxy in Mosk Dome. ;Kazkis Proxy (Kazkis Hauer) : :Proxy of Sunlight; Creator and Supervisor of Asura Dome. In his human form, he's an alcoholic who enjoys red wine. He had past interactions with Senex Proxy, whom he said "he had loved". He is the first person to tell Vincent the in-the-face that he is a Proxy himself. Vincent, awakened as Ergo Proxy, mortally wounds him in self defense. He chooses to perish in the fire; where he spiritually reunites with Senex. ;MCQ : :Proxy and host of The Game Show. ;Monad Proxy : :Creator and Supervisor of Mosk Dome; Proxy Thirteen. Entrusted with the memories of Ergo Proxy. Killed by Ergo Proxy early in the series, but was remade in the end which reveals that Re-l is human clone of Monad. Has the ability to sprout wings from her back like an angel; she chooses to fly up high into the heavens after bidding farewell with Vincent as Re-l; she perishes in the sunlight in the last episode. ;Proxy One : :The main antagonist of the series, he is also Ergo Proxy, and calls Vincent his shadow. He was first alluded in episode 15 and is the one behind the events of the entire series, having created Vincent and then sending him back to Romdo to start his plan. Near the end of the series, Proxy One is revealed to be the one who fired the thermonuclear missile Rapture, destroyed Amnesia to hide Vincent's memories and killed Donov Mayer. He is killed by a combination of Vincent's attacks and sunlight. ;Senex Proxy : Proxy of Moonlight; Creator and Supervisor of Halos Dome. Takes the shape of a female. Has feeler-like strips that extend from its head; these are used as its primary means of attack via skewering. Defeated by Ergo Proxy. (episode 8) ;Swan : :A mysterious proxy who invades Vincent's dreams. Her motives are unclear. :It is, however, possible that it may be a form of Monad Proxy (subconsciously or consciously). Kazkis Proxy's conversation to Vincent in which he revealed that he and Monad were lovers as well as Ergo Proxy's depression and grief at seeing Monad Proxy in the tank seem to enforce Kazkis' words. Also, what she said to Vincent near the end episode of 20, telling him that she hated men that smelled of other women and vise-versa, along with the irritated tone of voice reveal a form of jealousy. If the above is correct, however, it is hard explain exactly how Monad can access Vincent's consciousness and subconsciousness. It is possible that some Proxies can affect other's subconscience much like Will B. Good did to Pino. Or what Senex seemed to have done to the woman in the prison cell (an adoring, worship-like trance, directed directly as Senex, seen in how she uses her actual name and what the Proxy represents). ;Will B. Good : :Proxy and creator of all the characters in Smile Land. ;Unknown Proxies :Two Proxies appear in the series but are never named. A large Proxy that lived in the wilderness with an Auto-Reiv, their home appeared to be the ruins of an artificial womb system, so there may have been a city there at one point. This Proxy is killed by R-el when she shot it using the special bullets designed to kill Proxies. The other is a proxy whose true form is never seen. It lived in a dome where it had killed all the inhabitants for not accepting it. This Proxy had the ability to assume the form of others, copying Vincent and R-el, but for some reason not Pino. Vincent killed this Proxy in the Lake of the dome. Halos Dome City ;Commander Patecatl : :Deserts his ground forces during the final attack, but gets slaughtered by the Seneks Proxy in episode 8. ;Lieutenant Omacatl : ;Mayahuel : :A crazed prisoner, obsessed with the "Master of the Moon" (which is actually Senex Proxy). Gets skewered by debris when the chopper that Senex Proxy brings down crashes on her. She continues to narrate the battle between Ergo and Senex Proxy which follows right after, and draws her last breath after Senex gets defeated. (episode 8) The Game Show ;MCQ : :Host of the show. Revealed as a proxy upon his death in the end of episode 15. ;AD : Mosk Dome City ;Amnesia : :An Autoreiv that was entrusted to be the Memory Guardian for Ergo Proxy. Amnesia was entrusted with Ergo Proxy's lost memories back in an underground layer in Mosko that was only accessible by using a Proxy pendant. However, Proxy One had entered the area before Vincent had and destroyed Amnesia to ensure that no memories are obtained by Vincent. He is last seen broken on his chair with a proxy pendant attached to his neck, repeating the phrase "That which is divided, must become one." His final words hinted at them to return to Romdo. Smile Land ;Will B. Good : :The creator of all the characters in Smile Land. His conversation with Pino reveals himself as a proxy governing Smile Land. ;Al : ;Pull : ;Rogi : :Rogi is a created cricket by Will B. Good in order to extract any weaknesses in an indirect way about Vincent for their upcoming fight. ;Officer Woof : ;Officer Meow : External links Ergo Proxy